


Кудри

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Snogging, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Все еще были ангельски прекрасны. Даже падшему змию было дозволено сохранить остатки небесной роскоши.





	Кудри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ringlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678340) by [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess). 



> [Также опубликовано на Ficbook!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8445670)

Кроули обнаружился скорчившимся у камина. Азирафаэль замер, наблюдая, как тот чуть ли не сунул руки в сам огонь.

На его лице отблескивали языки пламени, и это возвращало Азирафаэля в ту ночь на Голгофе, через день после Распятия.

Они укрылись у Кроули. Потому как крылья замерзли, и еще тогда Азирафаэль поймал себя на том, что восхищен демоном. Восхищен острыми скулами, золотым блеском глаз, но в самую первую очередь его благоговейный взгляд притягивали темно-красные кудри, обрамляющие его великолепное лицо.

В те дни его волосы были столь же строптивыми, как и он сам (это со слов Кроули — у Азирафаэля были свои сомнения на сей счет), и днем были покрыты темной тканью.

Но в тот вечер, ткань была спущена, и кудри свободно рассыпались по его плечам.

Они все еще были ангельски прекрасны — даже падшему змию дозволено сохранить остатки небесной роскоши.

Как-то раз ночью в хижине у Азирафаэля случился инцидент. Кроули тогда сидел совсем близко, Азирафаэль принял на грудь изрядную порцию вина и полупьяный, забывшийся убрал локон с щеки демона. Тот резко повернулся, Азирафаэль тут же извинился, но Кроули лишь усмехнулся, достал из сумки деревянный гребень и вручил ему.

Ангел удостоился высшей награды, и спустя часы причесываний и нежных касаний, Кроули был награжден чудесной тугой косой, берущей свое начало за его левым ухом. Он не заметил того, как стиснул запястье Азирафаэля, прежде чем задремать у того на коленях.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— О чем задумался, ангел? — спросил Кроули, не отрывая взгляда от огня, продолжая держать кончики пальцев в пламени.

— А? Да… — он прочистил горло и прошел к дивану. — Так, наблюдаю, как ты пытаешься сжечь себя заживо.

Кроули отрывисто рассмеялся.

— Любишь же ты раздуть из мухи слона.

— Хватит баловаться, иди ко мне.

После ужина в Саут-Даунсе они обычно вместе лежали на диване. Кроули любил класть голову Азирафаэлю на колени, тот массировал ему голову и плечи, пропускал пальцы через волосы. А Кроули покрывался гусиной кожей от удовольствия и довольно вздыхал.

Кожа его головы была довольно чувствительная. Стоило провести пальцами вдоль линии роста волос — и Кроули весь твой.

В прошлом у Азирафаэля было несколько любовников, но никто из них не отзывался на его прикосновения, так, как Кроули. Никто так не стонал и не двигался. Азирафаэль просто трепетал.

Он облизнул губы.

Кроули приблизился и усмехнулся.

— Ты точно о чем-то думаешь, — заявил он. — Я вижу обрывки. — Кроули уперся коленом в диван и покачал пальцем. — Зачем скрываешь, а?

Азирафаэль лишь закатил глаза.

— Ты не думал иногда спрашивать моего разрешения, прежде чем читать мои же мысли? Итак, ты еще хочешь получить десерт перед сном?

— Я просто выясняю, в чем дело.

— Будь добр, брысь из моей головы. Лучше иди ко мне.

Кроули хмыкнул и подошел, но вместо того, чтобы лечь, забрался к нему на колени и обхватил за шею.

А затем медленно склонился и поцеловал.

Когда он отстранился, Азирафаэль улыбался.

— Я тебя понял.

Кроули прикусил губу и принялся неторопливо расстегивать черную рубашку, позволяя Азирафаэлю в итоге сорвать ее с него.

Он потянул его за грудки, прижимая губами к груди. Азирафаэль смекнул и провел кончиком языка по чужой ключице.

— Ангел… — шепотом вырвалось у него. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, когда язык коснулся правого соска. — Ещ-щ-щ-ще.

Азирафаэль водрузил ладонь ему на загривок и прикусил кожу под челюстью. Вздрогнув, Кроули потерся о него пахом.

— О… мой дорогой, — шептал Азирафаэль меж укусами и мягкими поцелуями. — Ты просто упоительный.

Пальцы скользнули в короткие рыжие волосы, и Кроули резко отпрянул.

Азирафаэль опешил.

— В чем дело, дорогой?

Демон хитро усмехнулся.

— Нашел.

— Что нашел?

— Ту самую мысль.

Азирафаэль сглотнул.

— Не понимаю о чем… ты…

— Ангел, да ты думал о моих волосах.

— Что? Я… то есть, твоих волосах? Как ты…

— Не надо лгать, любовь моя.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и провел пальцами по твердой груди Кроули.

— Ладно, подловил. Было дело. Но эта была просто ностальгия.

Кроули, не переставая улыбаться, чуть склонил голову.

— Ну-ну?

— Ну, знаешь… когда мы впервые встретились, твои волосы… были такие длинные и развевались по ветру, и это было просто… восхитительно.

— Восхитительно? — усмехнулся Кроули.

Щеки Азирафаэля подернулись румянцем.

— Не начинай, я лишь говорю правду.

— И не думал, ангел. Мне просто кажется это очаровательным, — он успокаивающе огладил ангелу шею. — Скучаешь по ним?

Азирафаэль фыркнул.

— Неважно.

— И все-таки?

— Иногда, — признал Азирафаэль и смущенно улыбнулся. — Да все в порядке. Это давно устарело, а я — всего лишь сентиментальной ста…

Кроули соскользнул с его коленей на пол и, резко расстегнув ему брюки, вобрал его в свой горячий рот, и Азирафаэль, ахнув, выгнулся. Его руки легли Кроули на голову, но тут же оказались прижаты крепкой хваткой к дивану.

— Дорогой! Прошу! О…

Пока Кроули работал ртом, его желтые глаза не переставали сверкать, и Азирафаэль изнывал от желания прикоснуться к нему.

— Расскажи мне больше, ангел, — ухмыльнулся тот, слизывая выступившую смазку с головки.

Член Азирафаэля дрогнул.

— Кроули…

— Давай, поделись со мной воспоминаниями.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, когда Кроули возобновил ласки. Он крепко держал ангела за запястья, и сам Азирафаэль не особо хотел сопротивляться, так что просто прикрыл глаза.

— Помнишь… ту ночь, когда я расчесывал тебе волосы?

— М-м-м, — простонал Кроули в ответ.

— Ох… ты был просто ослепителен. И да… твои волосы… кудри, ах… — он умолк, упиваясь прикосновениями раздвоенного языка.

— Любовь моя, — продолжил он, — это было… так прекрасно… мне понадобились все небесные силы… чтобы сдержать себя, пока я расчесывал тебя. Я хотел трогать их… взять… потянуть, ах! Милый, да!

Раздвоенный язык обхватил его член, и Азирафаэль впился пальцами в диванные подушки.

— Я должен был позволить себе больше, чем заплести косы… ах, — он улыбнулся. — Какая была чудесная коса. Помню, как она тебе шла. И ты потом еще долго носил ее. Ох, дорогой… ты пленил меня.

Кроули отпустил его запястья и Азирафаэль зарылся в его волосы. Он ахнул, открывая глаза и обнаруживая свои пальцы в длинных рыжих кудрях. Его человеческое сердце гулко стучало в груди.

— Кроули… — вздохнул он, ощущая, как щиплет в глазах.

Кроули поднял голову и натянул брюки обратно.

— Что плачешь, ангел? — чуть улыбнувшись, спросил он.

Азирафаэль шмыгнул носом и покачал головой.

— Нет, ничего, это, наверное, из-за камина. Здесь как-то душно.

Кроули встал и поцеловал его в лоб. Его длинные роскошные локоны струились по плечам и груди.

Он протянул руку.

— Ну, пошли.

***

Кроули сидел на краю постели, глядя, как к нему медленно приближается Азирафаэль. Он протянул руки, но они замерли около ушей Кроули.

— Можно? — шепнул он.

— На здоровье, — ответил Кроули.

Пальцы робко скользнули по его вискам и погрузились в кудри.

Ангел и демон одновременно выдохнули, и Азирафаэль прижался к его лбу своим.

— Ох… богиня, — не выдержал он. — Такие же, какими я их запомнил. Такие нежные… как шерстка овчинки…

Кроули внезапно смутился.

— Ангел… — он вздрогнул, когда пальцы заскользили по коже головы.

Они соприкоснулись носами, а затем губами.

Кроули принялся расстегивать светлый жилет, вытянул галстук-бабочку. Брюки на Азирафаэле были все еще расстегнуты, и Кроули притянул того за болтающийся ремень.

Азирафаэль одарил его нежным поцелуем, выуживая пальцы из локонов, чтобы избавиться от остатков одежды.

Он вжался в него, яростно целуя и вновь запуская пальцы в волосы. Азирафаэль массировал кожу головы, заставляя Кроули охать.

— Ты такой чудесный, — прошептал он Кроули в губы. — Ты соблазняешь меня… на нечто грязное…

Кроули заурчал и отодвинулся, обнажая изгиб шеи. Приглашая.

— Поделис-с-с-сь? — прошипел он, лукаво улыбаясь.

Азирафаэль провел языком по линии челюсти, опустился к кадыку. Затем прижался губами к плечу выше ключиц и прикусил кожу, вырывая у Кроули отрывистый вздох.

— Хочу… — выдыхал Азирафаэль меж укусами, — целовать тебя… всего… хочу обнимать тебя, хочу ласкать там, где ты любишь…

— Ох, ангел… я знаю, что это далеко не весь твой список.

Азирафаэль прижал ладонь к вставшему члену в узких джинсах и прошептал Кроули на ухо:

— Хочу нагнуть тебя… и одними пальцами… — он расстегнул молнию на джинсах. — Заставить молить о пощаде.

Кроули застонал.

— Да-а-а… с-с-с-сделай это, пожалуйс-с-с-с-ста.

— Хочу зарыться в твои роскошные кудри, играть с тобой… пока ты готов исполнять мои самые грязные прихоти…

— А… зи… ра…

— А ты этого хочешь, дорогой? — Азирафаэль намотал кудри на кулак и потянул в сторону.

Кроули взвыл, а его член болезненно дернулся.

— Ай! Твою ж-ж-ж…

— Ты, мелкий грязный дьяволеныш, — утробно прорычал он, кусая его за шею. — Ты бы согласился? Признай, — он оттянул голову Кроули за волосы назад, и тот взвыл.

— Азирафаэль, прош-ш-ш-ш-у, милый… — он толкнулся эрекцией ему в ладонь. — Делай что хочешь, играй как хочешь, заставь меня кричать…

Одежда испарилась силой одной мысли, и Кроули охнул, поняв, что ткань больше не давит на пах.

— Ох, ты у меня еще покричишь, дорогой, — Азирафаэль отпустил локоны, чтобы развернуть Кроули к кровати лицом и, удерживая за загривок, уткнуть в край матраса.

Кроули тут же раскинул ноги, и Азирафаэль вжался в него. Его член замер у входа.

Азирафаэль поцеловал его спину, вдохнул запах его тела, вызывая мурашки по коже.

— Готов?

Кроули сжал одеяло.

— С-с-с-скорей, ангел… хочу тебя…

— Волшебное слово.

В руке ангела возникло достаточно лубриканта, чтобы смазать не только член по всей длине, но и Кроули.

Демон выгнул спину.

— Пожалуйста, дорогой… возьми меня.

— Еще раз.

— Возьми меня, пожа-АХ!

На ногах поджались пальцы от мучительно медленного проникновения.

— Умоляю… трахни меня…

Азирафаэль толкнулся глубже и Кроули не выдержал:

— Да! Еще… АХ!

Ангел вжался в спину Кроули, размеренно двигая бедрами.

— Мое прекрасное создание, — простонал он. — Внутри ты просто восхитителен. — Азирафаэль откинул рыжие кудри на плечи демона, уткнулся в них щекой и вздохнул. — О, Богиня, — он не переставая ласкал мягкие пряди. — Ты околдовал меня, дьявольский искуситель.

Кроули не сдержал улыбки.

— Это моя работа.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся.

— Наглец.

Он зарылся лицом в кудри и застонал, толкаясь жестче.

— Ох, ангел! Да-а-а-а-а-а! — рука снова нашла кудри и собрала в растрепанный хвост, и Кроули застонал, когда Азирафаэль потянул их на себя. — Черт! Да, вот так, любовь моя! Жестче, прош-ш-ш-ш-шу!

— Жаль, во времени я вернуться не могу, дорогой мой, — сказал Азирафаэль, держа Кроули за плечо свободной рукой.

— А зачем, любовь моя? — выдохнул Кроули, насаживаясь на член.

— Я бы познал тебя еще в той хижине. Уложил перед огнем… снял твои одежды… и воспевал тебя до восхода солнца.

Кроули застонал. Он был близок, к тому, чтобы кончить, но не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось.

— Ангел… я… я сейчас-!

Азирафаэль отпустил волосы и с тихим стоном вышел из него.

Оргазм Кроули так и не накрыл, а утих — болезненно, но не зря. Он хотел большего, и знал, что ангел его не подведет.

Матрас прогнулся, и он, подняв голову, увидел, что Азирафаэль сидит у изголовья кровати и наносит на член лубрикант.

— Прошу, мой дорогой, — мягко сказал он.

Кроули медленно поднялся на дрожащих ногах и забрался на кровать. Он неторопливо подполз к Азирафаэлю, жадно наблюдая, как тот готовит себя.

— Ты коварный старый змий, — с улыбкой сказал Азирафаэль, замечая его взгляд.

Кроули улыбнулся и прикусил губу. Он забрался к ангелу на колени и опустился на скользкий член.

Демон низко застонал. Его ангел был теперь еще глубже, но Кроули мог контролировать движения, так что он положил руки ему на плечи, и начал двигаться сам.

Азирафаэль откинул голову, стукаясь затылком об изголовье.

— Кроули-и-и-и… — он схватился за узкие бедра. — Да, дорогой… как ты хорош! — он восхищенно смотрел на напрягшиеся мышцы плоского живота. — Ты восхитителен, милый. Ты мой идеальный… ах, Кроули!

Он поднял взгляд и увидел рыжие пряди, касающиеся его лица, кончики кудрей подпрыгивали на груди в такт ускоряющимся движениям. Кроули крепко зажмурился и стонал.

Азирафаэль провел большим пальцем по его припухшей влажной губе, и Кроули игриво вобрал палец в рот.

— Ангел, я почти…

Азирафаэль обхватил его лицо одной рукой, а вторую зарыл в густые волосы. Он вцепился в них, и Кроули отрывисто охнул.

— Кончи для меня, — сказал он, оглаживая щеку. — Мое чудесное видение.

Кроули открыл глаза, их взгляды пересеклись. Хватка на плечах Азирафаэля усилилась, и демон ускорился — быстрее, глубже принимая его член, пока его узкие зрачки не залили радужку.

От подступившего оргазма он с рычанием ухватился за ангельскую шею. Рыжие кудри веером рассыпались по дрожащим лопаткам.

Азирафаэль, держа его поперек живота, резко перевернул Кроули на спину, схватился ниже бедер и яростными толчками начал вбиваться в демона.

Кроули что-то бессвязно выкрикивал, отчаянно цепляясь за Азирафаэля.

— Анг-ох, прошу! Твою ж-ж-ж… Ах! Прош-ш-шу… Азира-АХ!

Азирафаэль отпустил его ноги и вцепился ему в бедра.

Рыжие кудри рассыпались под демоном, обрамляя его голову, словно пламя.

Азирафаэль сорвался.

— Ох… Кроули! — воскликнул он и кончил с длинным вздохом.

Он упал на Кроули, который тут же обвил его руками.

— Я люблю тебя, ангел.

— И я тебя, дорогой.

Вскоре они вымылись, устроились в постели под одеялом и Кроули умостил голову Азирафаэлю на грудь.

Его ангел перебирал кудри — медленно и вдумчиво. Кроули размеренно дышал, расслабляясь под его прикосновениями.

Он почти уснул, когда услышал:

— Спасибо.

Кроули поднял на него усталые золотые глаза и усмехнулся.

— За что?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся в ответ и пробежался пальцами по вискам демона.

— Сам знаешь.

— Мне было в радость… впрочем, как и тебе. Надеюсь.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

Кроули поцеловал его и лег на бок. Азирафаэль перекинул через него руку.

— И как это называется?

— Ложечки, — ответил Кроули.

— Ох, да, точно, — он прижался ближе. — А ты, значит, сейчас моя маленькая ложечка?

Кроули хихикнул.

— Да.

— Хм, волшебно.

Кроули ощутил, как Азирафаэль уткнулся носом ему в волосы, и сжал его руку.

— Доброй ночи, дорогой, — прошептал он.

— Сладких снов, любимый.

***

Азирафаэль проснулся, еще не рассвело, кудри Кроули пропали. Ангел провел пальцами по голове спящего Кроули, обнаруживая лишь короткие прядки.

Он не чувствовал досады — лишь благодарность.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, прильнул к демону и поцеловал его в затылок.


End file.
